The Fight
by StormyWriter55
Summary: A different take on what happened when The Man and Addy fought by the river.
1. Chapter 1

The Man had her head pinned down, she was sucking up water and nothing else. No air. He lifted her head up briefly, just enough for her to hear him say something. Then she was down again. The sweet taste of air was ripped from her. Her body ached from the fight she tried to put up for Lucy. She had to try, for Warren, Murphy, 10K, Doc. Her last thoughts were of her failure as she blacked out.

Doc was riding the bicycle uphill when a Z appeared on the side of the road. He got out his crowbar, ready to mercy it but it didn't attack him. Instead, the zombie pointed into the woods where Doc could hear the sound of water.

Curious, Doc ventured into the woods following the Z that Lucy must be controlling. The zombie, wearing a "Grandpa" shirt, tripped a few times until Doc helped it up and continued. Finally, the woods ended and opened up into a small bank where Doc's heart sunk. In the water he saw a black blob of clothes with red hair.

 _Addy,_ he thought as he took off running towards the girl. When he reached her, Doc pulled Addy's head out of the water and put it in his lap, looking at the bloodied and bruised face she had. Anger flared in the old man. The Man had done this, he knew that much, but he couldn't lose Addy.

Laying the girl on her back he put his ear to her chest. Weak heartbeat but no breathing. Doc sat up and began CPR on her, ignoring the Z behind him completely. After about a minute Addy turned her head to the side and coughed up a mouthful of water, struggling to breath. Doc helped her sit up as she took deep breaths for the first time.

"Doc?" She asked weakly, turning to him with one eye swollen shut.

"Shhh, Addy, it's ok. Come on, can you walk?" The red head nodded weakly. Doc grabbed her arm and began to pull her up when she shouted in pain.

"No stop!" She screamed in agony, pulling her arm back to her chest. "I think he broke it, I can't feel my arm Doc," tears silently darted down her bloody cheeks.

"That damned man, I am gonna mercy him as soon as I can for hurting you like this," Doc gently reached for her left arm this time. "Can I see it?" She nodded and allowed him to take her hurt arm in his hands, wincing in pain as he did so. He moved it around a bit, asking her where it hurt before giving her his diagnosis. "Yep, it's broke kiddo, and your shoulders dislocated. I'll have to reset the shoulder and when we get back to the road I'll wrap the arms and clean your cuts. It's your wrist that's broken, though."

"I'm not a kid, Doc. Im 26, not 5," she laughed off the pain, or at least tried to.

"Ok Addy, this is gonna hurt like a bitch," she just nodded her head. She already knew it would hurt. "On the count of three," Addy was laying against Doc's chest, one of his hands on her shoulder, one on her arm,"One, two…" she braced for the pain to come as best she could,"three!" Doc pulled her arm back, hearing a pop while an ear piercing scream came from her lips. Trying, but failing to stay awake, Addy passed out from oxygen deprivation and pain.

Meanwhile, Warren, 10K, Murphy, Sun Mei, Red and 5K were all driving on the road, ready for a rescue mission when Warren heard an alarming noise. A scream, really. She looked to Murphy in the passenger's seat before stopping the car and jumping out.

"Warren we don't have time for this, we need to get to those coordinates now! My daughter is out there," Murphy screamed at her. Behind them, the other car stopped and everyone was gathered around.

"You heard that scream too," asked 10K, looking like crap while being supported by Red.

"Yea, it sounded like a female, come on lets just check it out quick to be sure they don't need help," Murphy stormed up to her.

"Warren, we need to go," he demanded.

"We'll be quick so stop pouting like a two year old, Murphy," she pulled her gun out before venturing into the woods to investigate. Warren lead the group who all followed through the thick woods towards a river, where she thought she heard the scream come from.

"Warren," 10K whispered, gun drawn as well. He nodded his head to the ground, towards a small drop of blood.

"Lets go," she pushed forward, following the blood trail until the woods opened up into a small riverbank. Next to the water they could all see that there was a small horde of zombies surrounding two people. Two very familiar people.

"Doc!" Shouted 10K, pulling up his gun like the rest of them, all opening fire on the horde of people. Warren was wondering what was wrong with Addy, who was currently laying on the ground battered and bruised. When the small group of Z's were dead, Warren put her gun in its holster before running over to Addy, still laying down, unconscious.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Doc exclaimed, throwing his arms around 10K.

"Doc what the hell happened to her?" Warren demanded, Sun Mei rushing over to the bruised girl.

"The Man happened. I sent word to you guys while Addy went after The Man and Lucy, I don't know what happened after that," Doc looked to the dead Z with the grandpa shirt on. "This Z lead me to her, thanks to Lucy otherwise she would have drown for sure. When I got here I had to give her CPR and thank god she's a fighter, because I know I wouldn't have survived that. Anyways, I reset her dislocated shoulder and she passed out from the pain, or oxygen deprivation I don't know. Her left wrist is definitely broken too," Sun Mei was looking over the girl the whole time.

"Yes, her wrist is definitely broken. We need to get her in the car, help me with her," Sun Mei gently picked up one side of Addy while Warren got the other. Carefully, they carried the broken girl back to the car and lay her down in the back seat, Doc and Sun Mei checking over her while Murphy and Warren hopped in the front. The rest followed in the other car as they took off.

"Doc do you have bandages for her?" Sun Mei asked, concerned with all the cuts on her face and arms.

"Yea," he said, frantically searching through his bag. He gladly found them and handed them to Sun Mei.

"Ok, we need to reset her wrist and wrap it while she's still out, it's gonna hurt."

"I told her that when I reset her shoulder. Should have had her bite down on something because her scream attracted all those Z's." Silently, Sun Mei probed and poked Addy's wrist looking for where it was broke. Without any warning, she twisted the wrist in a painful way, a sickening crack filling the air. That was what woke Addy up, kicking and screaming.

"Calm down! Come on Addy, chill!" Doc tried. After about a minute of struggling she calmed down enough to look at her new surroundings.

"Warren?" The woman in question poked her head back, smiling at Addy.

"Look who's awake. You gave us quite the scare," Addy smiled.

"Yea, I thought I was dead for sure when he dragged me into the river…" she trailed off as Sun Mei and Doc wrapped her arms in bandages and cleaned her face.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, Addy, but we need to know what happened at the river," Warren asked regretfully. Murphy turned to look at the broken girl.

"Is my daughter alright?" He asked instead.

"Yea, Lucy's fine. Though she is a lot older than she should be," Addy proceeded to tell them everything that happened, starting from the very beginning of when they met Lucy. After a while of talking, she finished with her fight with The Man. "He knows some sort of fighting vudu crap."

"I'm going to kill him when I see him," growled Murphy, who then turned to look at Addy. "And… thanks." She gave him a puzzled look. "For trying to save Lucy. You put up quite the fight," he looked her up and down.

"You're welcome, but you're gonna have to beat me to killing that dude when we get wherever we're going."

"Hell to the no," Warren said without taking her eyes off the road. "When we reach the coordinates you are staying in the car. Doc said before your showdown with The Man at the river you for sure have a concussion, not counting the beating he gave you at the river. Besides, your left arm is broke."

" _Wrist_. And that doesn't mean I can't walk or shoot a gun, Warren. I promised Lucy I would find her, and that is exactly what I plan on doing. I just won't be able to swing my bat…" She trailed off in thought. "Where is my bat!" She sat up straighter and looked around.

"10K grabbed it before we left," said Murphy. Addy let out a breath of relief at the news.

"Good, I love that thing," Addy lay back against Sun Mei while Doc wrapped her wrist.

"Addy," Warren said again. "I don't want you going into wherever we're going… I would rather know you're safe in here." Addy could tell she was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

"Warren...I _can't._ Lucy needs me, The Man killed both of her guardians back at the farm she grew up at. I promised her, and I can't just break that promise, I let her down too many times."

Warren sighed before nodding her head.

"Ok, but if you're not up to it then just tell me. _I_ can't lose _you._ And I guess it's a competition to see who can kill The Man first, because I'm pretty sure everyone wants too." The redhead smiled just as Doc finished wrapping her wrist.

"Now, kiddo, that's going to take a while to heal so just take it easy, would ya?" Doc asked, packing away his supplies.

"I'll try, but no promises." Warren shot her head back, giving the redhead a glare. "Jeez, Warren ok, I'll take it easy," she lied easily. The rest of the drive went by in silence until they reached their coordinates that Citizen Z gave them, not at all expecting where they reached. Stopping the car, everyone got out and gazed upon a large mountain with a small locked passage in front of them.

10K walked up beside Addy and gave her a hug, letting her know he was glad she didn't die by the hand of a monster like The Man. They shared a smile until Murphy interrupted.

"What the hell now, Warren. We never counted on their damn coordinates being a locked mountain!" He shouted in frustration. Warren just shot a look at him.

"We will figure this out, Murphy. Just-" She never finished though, as they heard multiple gunshots come from inside of the mountain. Everyone pulled out a gun, including the barely standing 10K, except Addy who didn't have one. Warren whistled to Addy who just barely caught the 9mm tossed to her one handed. Warren then signaled for the team to advance towards the door that was being dented with bullet holes. Everyone gathered around either side of the door, just waiting.

It felt like an eternity before the large white door started to slowly creak open, revealing a small passageway filled with Z's. Murphy just walked towards them, closing his eyes in concentration, trying to sway the Z's into moving. It didn't work and they all charged at him as he ran behind the group who opened fire.

Addy shot one handed, being a little off as she started to feel light headed, wavering on her feet a bit, thankfully everyone was too busy shooting to notice though. After about 40 shots, all Z's were dead on the ground.

"Well," Warren said, gun still up as she advanced into the tunnels. "I guess this is our way in." Addy fell in line, right behind her, Murphy behind Addy and the rest all grouped up as they dove deeper into the narrowing halls. Leading her team, Warren rounded each corner with skill before making her way further into the building.

Rounding a corner into a small room with a window, Warren nodded for Sun Mei, Red and 10K to go into the room.

"Stay here and do what you can for him," she said to Sun Mei before leading the rest of them back into the hallways. They reached the end of the compound where there was a staircase leading out onto the rooftop. "This is it guys, lets get Lucy back." They all nodded and Warren led them up the stairs, followed by Murphy, Doc and Addy last.

"Stop right there!" Addy heard Warren yell, still hidden in the tunnels a bit. When they all got to the top she could see The Man had a gun trained on Warren and Doc, Lucy behind him.

"Lucy," she called out to the young girl who had grown even more since she last saw her. She lowered her gun before slowly stepping forward, just enough to see the the girl they were all after poke her head out from behind The Man.

"Aunt Addy!" She screamed, trying to run towards the redhead when The Man grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, guns still trained on the threats in front of him.

"Jesus, what does it take to kill you!" He screamed to Addy in anger. "You know, Addison Carver, you have caused me more trouble than a fucking thorn in my balls! If you and the old man there wouldn't have came to little Lucy's rescue we might already be in Zona making a cure." Murphy growled, The Man turning his attention to him. "Oh, The Murphy himself. If you would've just come with me in the first place then little Lucy wouldn't even be here." The Man laughed.

"Just let my daughter go, take me instead. I am the one who has the real vaccine anyways, you don't want my daughter," he made eyes contact with Lucy. "Please, just take me instead."

Warren handed her gun to Doc before moving towards The Man, hands up.

"This doesn't have to end in violence, you know," she tried to reason with him. "We can all be friendly, right?" The Man aimed his gun at Addy with Warren no longer being a threat.

Snickering, The Man said, "You know what, I will take the trade for Murphy," he turned to face Addy. "But only if the bitch dies." Before anyone could even move, The Man fired many bullets, Doc jumping for cover, not daring to shoot towards Lucy as Warren and Murphy charged The Man. Lucy, deafened from the guns fired off next to her ear ran towards her father and hugged him. Murphy picked up Lucy and ran to cover with Doc behind a large concrete slab.

Warren easily disarmed The Man of both guns as Addy punched him in the nose with her good arm, blood flying as he back up a few paces. Pulling her gun, Addy aimed towards The Man.

"I thought I already shot you?" She asked him, confused.

"And I thought I already beat you and drowned you, yet here we are. What are you waiting for? Shoot me." Addy did just that, pulling the trigger. The gun just clicked empty. _Shit_ she thought as The Man pulled a knife and charged towards her and Warren. Thinking quick, Addy threw the gun at her foe, with him dodging at last second and tackling her to the ground. The two rolled a bit, The Man on top with the knife an inch away from Addy's neck when Warren ran and tackled The Man off the redhead, saving her life again.

As Warren got up, however, The Man slashed at her and the knife dug home, creating a nice sized gash on her shoulder. Using his other hand, The Man punched Warren in the cheek, knocking her down. Doc stood off to the side, just getting a clear shot as Warren fell but before he could pull the trigger, a red blur rushed in front of his sight and tackled The Man, both falling down the staircase.

"Addy!" He shouted, running to the staircase just in time to see them both stop rolling at the bottom. The Man looked up to see Doc aiming his gun at him, rolling to the side before he could be shot. Rushing down the stairs, Warren, Murphy and Lucy just behind him, Doc saw Addy lying on the ground just like he found her at the river. "No no no no no," he said frantically dropping to her side.

The pain Addy felt was unreal. Her chest _burned_ like no other pain she's ever felt in her whole life and her head spun like crazy as she felt hands roll her onto her back.

"Shit!" Warren cussed, taking off her jacket and pressing it to Addy's chest. "Hang in there, Addy. You're going to be just fine." Addy knew she was lying. The pain in her chest hurt so badly she felt like she could just die from pain alone. When she tackled The Man down the stairs they both rolled, trying to gain control of the knife he had. She know knew she lost that battle, seeing the knife sticking out of her chest, a good two inches away from her heart.

"Warren," she mumbled weakly. She could feel Doc slide something soft under her head, relieving some of the pressure but not all. "Warren," she said again, weaker this time.

"What is it Addy? Murphy go get Sun Mei! Hurry!" He nodded before taking off with Lucy who was crying for her Aunt Addy. Addy could taste blood coming up her throat.

"Promise me…" she trailed off. This was it, she was going to die. Her strength was slowly leaving her body and Addy knew it. So did Doc and Warren. "Promise me you won't let me turn.." she finished, coughing a bit as blood spattered around her mouth.

"No, Addy, _no!_ Don't talk like that, because you're _not_ dying. Right Doc?" She turned to the old man.

"She's right kiddo. It's not even that bad, just a few stitches and you'll be as good as new." She could hear the lie in his voice and see the tears streaming down his face into his beard.

Addy laughed a little, coughing up more blood. "Don't lie to me, Doc. I can feel it, I'm not going to make it." Doc smiled before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"You know me kiddo, I don't lie," he said sadly.

"Addy just hold on. You can't give up, just don't close your eyes, ok?" Addy nodded her head, closing her eyes just for a second, but not having enough strength to open them again. "Addy no! No, I can't lose you too!" Warren sobbed. Addy could hear footsteps approaching as Sun Mei knelt before her. She heard voices talking, voices she had travelled thousands of miles with, people she had come to call family as Addy slowly gave up her fight and let the darkness take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun Mei approached the group huddled around Addy. She hadn't known the group or Addy very long but she knew they were like a family thrown together because of the apocalypse. Kneeling next to the unmoving figure Sun Mei arrived just in time to see Addy's chest stop rising. It wouldn't be long before Addy's heart stopped beating, if it wasn't already so she got to work.

Checking for a pulse, Sun Mei silently nodded to the others who were crying that she was still alive and immediately started CPR and mouth to mouth.

"Make sure to hold her down in case she does turn Z," she strained to get out between breaths of air. Sun Mei was just about to give up and mercy the poor girl when suddenly she saw the soft rise of her chest and heard a small intake of air. Addy's head shot up, eyes wide with alarm before crying in pain at the movement.

"Oh my god, Addy." Said Doc, still holding her down as to not let the girl hurt herself too much. Sun Mei's only concern was to keep this girl alive so the next step was getting her somewhere safer. The Man could attack them at any time, but before they could move the knife had to come out of the redhead's chest so it didn't do any more damage.

"Ok, Doc and Warren I need you to hold her _absolutely_ still, I need to take the knife out before we move her. Once the knife is out Warren put as much possible pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding at all costs, I don't care if you break her ribs from the pressure, if this girl loses any more blood than she already has, she _will_ die. Got it?" They both nodded, saying nothing. "Ok, on the count of three," Addy was in and out of it, mumbling Warrens name over and over while trying to swat away whoever or whatever was holding her down, failing because of the restraints on her arm.

"Addy, honey, you're going to be ok," Warren soothed the girl.

"One, two," Sun Mei grabbed the hilt and took a deep breath. "Three." She did the best she could to pull the blade out of Addy's chest at the exact angle it went in, but nobody's perfect. The blade came out slowly, Addy just a screaming, trying to jerk away from the pain but thankfully Doc and Warren did their jobs. The exact second the blade was out Warren put her shirt on the wound and pushed down as hard as she could.

"Ok Doc, lets go." Working together, the trio picked Addy up and managed to move her to the room everyone else was in. 10K was sitting on the staircase with Red and 5K, while Murphy was with Lucy, holding her and telling her it would be ok.

"Addy," 10K jumped up but started to sway on his feet, Red there supporting him. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"It won't matter if we don't get her to the cars within the next couple of minutes, because she is _dying,"_ Sun Mei stated. "Lets go, now!" Everyone jumped up and lead the way while Sun Mei and Doc carried Addy and Warren kept the bleeding down as best she could.

"Keep a lookout for The Man, he is still out there," Warren stated, unable to protect herself due to her current problem.

"This way, come on!" Red shouted from ahead, still carrying 10K. Murphy nodded to Lucy who went over and stood behind 10K and them before he made his way to the Doc.

"I got her, Doc," the old man was reluctant to let go of Addy but knew Murphy was bigger and stronger than himself, and knew it was best for her. He stepped to the side and pulled out his gun, leading the way at the front as Murphy slipped his shoulder under Addy and carried. It went much faster and they covered more ground this way and in no time were at the cars. Murphy jumped in the driver's seat, Lucy in the passengers. Pulling the back seats down, Sun Mei climbed in and pulled Addy with her, laying the dying girl down, Warren never letting off the pressure even the slightest. Doc climbed in and was already throwing stuff out of his bag that they would need.

"Here's some oxycontin," he said, not even the least bit saddened at losing his stash if it meant helping Addy. Sun Mei nodded.

"Murphy drive! Avoid any bumps as best you can but get us back to Spokane as fast as you can," Warren said.

"Warren…" Addy mumbled, reaching out a bloody hand and placing it on Warrens hands, still on her wound. "Hurts," was all she got out before her head went limp, falling to the side.

"Come on, Addy. Don't give up now, hang in there kiddo," Doc said. Sun Mei had a pair of scissors out cutting Addy's shirt open, revealing the wound right above her heart still bleeding through Warrens shirt.

"Ok Warren, in just a second I am going to need you to take your hands off her wound while I try and stop the bleeding with a clotting agent. After the bleeding stops for a bit, I'll attempt to stitch it closed while you and Doc hold her as steady as possible. Got it?" Warren nodded. "Ok, and now!" Sun Mei shouted. Everyone did as they were told and it went smoothly except for a few bumps here and there and the fact that the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, just slowed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Warren asked, looking at the redhead laying down almost peacefully.

"I don't know," Sun Mei wiped her forehead with the back of her bloody hand before leaning against the car. "She lost a _lot_ of blood. Doc I need you to make sure she doesn't move too much, and let me know if it starts bleeding too bad." Sun Mei looked to Addy, shirt cut open with a white bandage above her heart, her bra and black shirt stained beyond saving. "I did as best I could," she whispered to herself. "Warren it's your turn," Warren looked up from staring at Addy.

"I'm fine, Sun Mei." The woman waved her off.

"It's funny you think you have a choice," Sun Mei scooted over to Warren and helped the older woman take her shirt off before she got to work.

"Is Aunt Addy going to be ok?" Lucy asked Doc.

"I don't know sweetheart, I sure do hope so 'coz the kid is a fighter." The blond haired child turned to her father.

"Daddy you have to hurry, you can't let Aunt Addy die!" She pouted. Murphy chanced a look to his daughter, smiling.

"Dad's gonna try his hardest not to let Aunt Addy die. Why don't you tell us how you know she's your Aunt?" He asked instead, changing the subject and genuinely curious as to why Lucy called her Aunt Addy.

"Oh, well Aunt Addy and I hid from Doc playing hide and seek, and Aunt Addy always tried to protect me, she kept me safe from that mean man and took me shopping," Murphy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing sweety," he said.

"And she and Doc told me how you and Mommy are the King and Queen of the Apocalypse, about how you met, and Aunt Addy also told me about how sometimes people like Mommy die." She looked back to Addy. "Is Addy going to die, daddy?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know sweety," Murphy stated. He had thought about biting her like he had done with 10K but he had known the girl long enough to know that's not what she would've wanted. Murphy was thankful that Addy went so far as to take a beating and almost drown, even shooting The Man to protect his daughter. When they arrived at Spokane he was going to make sure to increase security and put all his resources into helping Addy. It was the least he could do for her.

After patching Warren's shoulder up, Sun Mei turned back to Addy who was breathing raggedly. She wish she could do more but she was just a scientist, not a doctor. She had pulled out Addy's wisdom tooth after being attacked by the Red Hand but that was about it, other than basic aid.

"What's wrong with her breathing?" Warren asked as she put her coat back on.

"I think it's all the strain on her body from the last 24 hours catching up to her. Hopefully it doesn't become to much of a problem because we don't have the right items to save her if her lungs collapse," stated Sun Mei before turning to Murphy. "How much longer until we're there?"

"Uhhh, it shouldn't be too long. Ten minutes maybe?" Everyone sat down and relaxed for the first time in awhile, all staring at Addy the whole time. Sun Mei could see the sweat on Addy's forehead but also took notice to how pale the girl was. She was going to need antibiotics when they reached Spokane. Sun Mei shrugged out of her leather jacket and covered Addy up with it, trying to keep her as modest as possible.

"Do you have antibiotics at Spokane Murphy?" She broke the silence.

"Yea, I think so. We stocked up on medicine from a hospital pharmacy a few days ago, not counting all the chemicals and supplies I had for ." It felt like an eternity before they could finally see Spokane in the distance.

"Murphy I know you have your daughter but you're the strongest one here right now so when we get there I am going to need you to _gently_ carry Addy to the lab or medical room. Doc and I will be in there and I'll need a long term room for her to stay in. Also, do you have blood bags and IV there?" Murphy tried to think hard. He never really cared what they had in the room, that was for until she died.

"I'm not sure Ms…?" He looked back to her.

"Sun Mei. Call me Sun for short or Mei."

"Ok Mei I don't know about all the medical equipment but I can carry her up. I'm taking us to my main headquarters. The rest I can have arranged later," Murphy said. If he was being honest with himself he wasn't sure why he was doing all this for the dying girl other than his daughter. Murphy could say Addy had definitely been one of the nicer people on his thousands of miles trek here and could say that he was friends with her, with the exception of the time that she beat the crap out of him when her boyfriend died.

Two minutes later they arrived at Murphy's headquarters and everyone jumped out the back of the car, the large almost human looking man opening the side door. Sun Mei and Warren helped Murphy get Addy out of the car as gently as they could and carry her through a pit of walkers, a moat as 10K explained. Several men with guns tried to stop them from entering the building until they saw Murphy carrying a pale girl, yelling at them to move. When they got to the medical room, Sun Mei kicked everyone out except Warren and Doc.

Outside the room, Lucy grabbed her father's hand and hugged him. Unsure what to do, Murphy awkwardly patted the small blue girls back and hugged back. Red, 10K and 5K all sat on the ground just outside the door waiting.

When one of his blends passed by, Murphy asked her to grab everyone the most comfortable chairs he had.

"Listen, I will be back and if anyone gives you trouble ask for me, but I need to talk to my daughter," he told them, specifically 10K. "I'll be back with something for you too, kid."

Murphy walked off, leading Lucy to the nursery he had built for her. He smiled, knowing there was no reason for the entire nursery after all. Lucy sat down on the closest couch, her father following.

"Why aren't you blue, daddy?" She asked immediately. "I mean, you are my dad right?"

"Yes I am sweety. I take this special drink that turns my skin white," he explained.

"Oh. Why don't you want to be blue? Do you not want to be like me?" Murphy's eyes widened.

"Not at all! I want to be exactly like you, it's just that daddy was trying something." Lucy relaxed a bit at the news.

"Why isn't Aunt Addy blue? Is she trying something too?" Murphy laughed.

"Yea she is. Did she tell you she's your Aunt?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, she just acts a lot like it so she is my aunt."

10K hurt all over as he stood up and sat into the chair a blend had brought him, Red and 5K. He didn't know what was going on in the lab but he could hear things moving around.

"How do you feel," asked Red as she put her hand on 10K's forehead.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried for Addy right now anyways," Red looked a bit jealous.

"Did anything ever happen between you two?" 10K immediately shook his head.

"She's like a big sister to me, nothing else. If I had a bullet for every time she saved me and vice versa, the apocalypse would be over. We're a family." Red nodded her head before leaning against 10K and falling asleep.

Inside the lab Sun Mei and Doc had fixed Addy up completely, every cut bandaged or stitched up, the knife wound had stopped fatally bleeding and her wrist was properly wrapped and casted. An IV bag with fluids hung from her bedside, which was really just a metal table that a dead Z had occupied before they got here with a pillow under her head while Warren sat beside her side with a tube in her arm taking blood from the older woman and putting it into Addy. Turns out Addy and her shared the same blood, AB- which was the rarest and hardest to get in life before the apocalypse, let alone during. Doc sat on the other side of Addy with a bowl of water and a rag cleaning the redhead up as best he could. Addy was in her black pants and bra, shirt discarded long ago, with Sun Mei's leather jacket acting as a blanket for the time being.

"The next hours will be the hardest, determining weather she lives or not…" Sun Mei whispered to the occupants of the room. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go clean up," she stood and left the room. Warren turned to Doc.

"Hey Doc," he looked up from where he was currently wiping blood away carefully around Addy's stitched forehead.

"Hmm?"

"She'll be ok, we both know that."

"Yea, I hope so. After," he cleared his throat," After Mack died, I thought she was broken for good but time showed me I was wrong. She and I are close, ya know? She's told me stuff she doesn't tell anyone else. Like the time we were at that hotel with the 'talking stick' group, which was so bogus by the way, she told me how that Dana chick kept checking her out." He laughed as did Warren.

"Yea when Vasquez and I saved her and Dana in the closet, they both looked startled that we were there and Addy instantly blushed. I know she's bisexual, Doc. I've seen the way she looks at Sun Mei," they both laughed again.

"Pretty sure when the Red Hand was after us and Addy had her wisdom tooth pulled she was so angry at herself for hurting Sun Mei. Head butted her right in the nose, she did. She was hell bent on NOT having that tooth pulled," by the time Doc finished his story they both were laughing uncontrollably.

"If you asswipes don't quite down I'll break this cast off on your faces," a small voice said below the two laughers, stopping them abruptly.

"Addy!" Doc exclaimed. "Look who's awake!" Addy winced at her splitting headache, Doc not helping.

"I thought I said quiet down," she mumbled, trying to move her hands only to find she physically couldn't due to not having any energy. "Water?" She asked instead, Doc jumping up to fulfill her wish.

"Addy hey how do you feel?" Warren asked, hovering over the redhead.

"I feel like I've been beaten, drowned, knocked unconscious and stabbed. Oh, and fell down a flight of stairs," she looks around the room before turning with all her strength to look at Warren. "Am I dreaming or did that really all happen?" Doc came back with a cup of water from the sink, handing it to Warren.

"I'm going to go find Sun Mei, be right back Adds," the old man said, taking off towards the door. Warren, tube still transferring blood to Addy, sat up and brought the cup to the redheads lips.

"No it wasn't a dreams Addy. You almost died, twice in one day. You need to get rest, sweety. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," Warren kissed her head before sitting down again, watching as Addy slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't long before Warren was sleeping as well when Sun Mei and Doc came in, both keeping quiet as not to wake the other girls up.

"Oh, Addy," Sun Mei said in a hushed tone, approaching the girl before taking her hand and sitting down. "I'm going to stay here, ok Doc?" She told the man who nodded in response.

"I am too, they have nice chairs in here," he went to the door and opened it up so 10K, Red and 5K could come in. A few minutes later they all were sleeping, hoping that when they woke all would be ok.


End file.
